


Good Riddance

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 英x仏娘。人类AU。充满了碟中谍5的影子。纯粹只是想苏苏法姐的产物。
Relationships: England/Female France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	Good Riddance

“来根烟吗，詹姆斯·邦德先生？”

亚瑟正坐在酒吧吧台上喝着麦芽啤酒。他听到这个声音，愣了一下，扭头一看，看到一个棕色卷发的女人坐在他的旁边。她穿了一条紫色长裙，勾勒出她玲珑有致的身材。她笑吟吟地看着亚瑟：“怎么，已经不记得姐姐我了吗？”

亚瑟在心里呸了一口，怎么可能忘记，这个女人大概化成灰了他也认得。

三年前亚瑟在巴黎出任务时不小心暴露了身份。他的定位器和通讯耳机都被毁了，他勉强借着巴黎的夜色逃到了一条小巷，身后的追兵可能三分钟内就追上来。他靠在墙上喘气，左臂中枪的地方开始发疼。他扯下领带当作止血带，然后左右张望，寻找回安全屋的路。

“晚上好，落魄的邦德先生。”

突然出现在巷口的女声让亚瑟吓了一跳，立刻举枪瞄准。他看到巷口站着一个高挑的女性，她穿着高跟长靴和短风衣，棕色的卷发盘在脑后。看到他的枪后，她举起了双手。

“别那么紧张嘛，姐姐我是来指路的。”她指了指身后，“他们很快就要来了。”

亚瑟也说不大清楚那天晚上他是中了什么邪，鬼使神差地跟着这个女人走了。漂亮的女人他见得多了，有他的同行，也有他的敌人；有在街头长凳上与他接头的，也有在床上与他缠绵的；有拿着枪指着他的，也有被他的枪口指着的；有活着的，也有死了的。但眼前这个女人和她们都不同，他却不知道到底是哪里不一样。她穿着高跟鞋仍走得飞快，亚瑟端着枪跟在她身后，时刻看着身后有没有人。

那是亚瑟·柯克兰第一次见到弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦。从此以后他再也没能忘记她。

亚瑟·柯克兰安全回国后的第一件事就是调查那个神秘的女人。他才发现原来她是他正在调查的组织的二把手。刚过两天他就听说这个组织被摧毁了，他也便基本确定了自己的猜测。她是为法国的情报局工作的，所以在那天晚上她放他一马。他不喜欢法国人，更加不喜欢这个法国女人故作神秘的作风。他在心里悄悄感谢了一下这个女人，然后向上帝祈祷自己再也不要见到她。

“我还记得第一次见到你的时候呢，”弗朗索瓦丝说，“像一只迷路的小狗一样等着被人捡走。”

亚瑟一脸被噎到的表情，“胡说。”

“你不觉得干我们这行的，能见这么多次面很难得吗？”弗朗索瓦丝端着酒杯仔细端详，“说不定这就是所谓的‘缘分’？”

亚瑟真的被酒呛了一口。他缓了过来，说：“明明是阴魂不散。”

上帝并不总是会答应他的请求，就好像他辞职的要求一直被驳回。一年前亚瑟又接到被派往巴黎的任务。与以往不同的是，他这次要和法国人一起工作。

“我不认为我需要和法国人合作，”亚瑟说，“根据以往的经验，我们的团队完全可以胜任。”

“希望你不要忘记了，你上次可是差点就死在那了，”他的上司说，“放心,对方也是派出了最优秀的特工。”

亚瑟·柯克兰不情愿地上了飞机。当他到了巴黎，看到前来迎接他们的法国人中有弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦时，他巴不得立刻买回程的机票。

“好久不见，詹姆斯·邦德先生，”她微笑着说，“希望你的伤已经养好了。”

“叫我亚瑟·柯克兰。”

“你还真是不解风情。”弗朗索瓦丝朝他眨了眨眼。

这只是一次简单的打听情报的任务。唯一的难点在于楼内的监控是封闭的，必须有人手动删除记录。亚瑟和弗朗索瓦丝身着盛装混进酒会。弗朗索瓦丝穿着紫色的露肩长裙，棕色长发优雅地盘起。她穿着黑色高跟鞋，走路时开叉的裙摆随着腿的动作飘扬，露出白皙的腿。亚瑟牵着她走进会场后和她分开，他隐蔽在二楼走廊，俯视着大厅。他看见弗朗索瓦丝在大厅里拿着杯香槟自如地自饮自乐，应付男人们的搭讪。

“目标要注意到你了，”亚瑟对着耳机说，“做好准备。”

“姐姐我一直都准备充分。”她轻声说，朝在二楼的亚瑟抛了个媚眼。目标男人朝她走了过来，她装作没留意到他的样子，独自喝着酒。亚瑟看见他们似乎聊上了，便悄悄打开二楼员工通道的门。通道里十分安静，亚瑟放轻脚步声，橙黄色的灯光让他沙金色的短发染成夕阳的颜色。他走到了监控室门口，听了听里面的声音。

“你解决了吗？”他对着耳机说，“我已经到监控室了。”

“再给我几分钟。”

亚瑟把麻醉枪拿在手上，悄悄撬开了门。他轻轻将门推开一条缝。他等待了一会儿，然后猛地踢开门，双手举起枪准备射击。然而他发现门里什么人也没有。房间里的灯没有开，只有电脑屏幕闪着光。亚瑟除了听见自己的呼吸声外，只能听到电脑运转的嗡嗡声。他皱了皱眉，关上了身后的门。他熟练地在电脑上给技术人员开了个后门。正当他按下最后的回车键时，他看到电脑屏幕突然闪了两下后黑屏了。

“终止任务！”亚瑟的耳机里突然传来技术人员的声音，“这是一个圈套！”亚瑟听到这句话后飞快地奔出房间，没在走廊里跑了多少米就感觉到身后有人追了上来。他毫不迟疑地用手中的麻醉枪击倒了身后的人。

“弗朗索瓦丝，你那边怎么样了？”他朝耳机里喊，但没有回应。他路过配电室时关上了总闸，走道里的灯突然灭了，只有应急灯亮着。他回到二楼的走廊，大厅里一片喧闹声。

“弗朗索瓦丝在哪？给我定位。”他焦急地说。

“我在二楼左手边第二个走廊里的第三个房间，”耳机里突然传来弗朗索瓦丝的声音。他沿着二楼走廊边缘奔跑，眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗。他推开了门，看到目标已经倒在床上，弗朗索瓦丝站在一边喘着气，棕色的长发散开了。她回头看了他一眼，嘴角还带着笑。这个笑容让亚瑟感到一丝不安。“我们暴露了，”亚瑟拉着弗朗索瓦丝出了门，悄悄地从人群中挤到消防通道，“快走。”

弗朗索瓦丝一手提着裙摆，穿着高跟鞋快步跟在他后面。亚瑟拉着她到了通风管。弗朗索瓦丝攀着梯子准备往上爬，亚瑟拉住了她。

“把高跟鞋脱了比较方便。”

“你还真是贴心，”弗朗索瓦丝解开鞋子，然后光脚踩在地上，“可惜了这双鞋。”她突然从大腿处的枪套里掏出一只精巧的手枪，朝亚瑟身后射击。亚瑟回头，看到两个男人倒在那里。

“该走了，邦德先生。”她钻进通风管。

他跟着她在管子里攀爬时想，这个女人有哪里不一样。她应该穿着漂亮衣服出现在世界上任何出风头的地方——在舞台上做一个演员，在时尚秀场上做一个模特，在酒会上光彩照人，在画廊开幕时致辞。不管如何，她绝不应出现在他的生活中，在黑暗中出生入死，也许某天就悄然无声地消失。他摇摇头，想把这个想法甩出脑海，却发现它挥之不去。

在快要接近屋顶时弗朗索瓦丝让他停下。

“邦德先生，能把你藏在这的步枪给我吗？”她说，“通风口大概有几个朋友等着我们呢。”

“都说了，我叫柯克兰，”他把贴在管壁上的步枪递给了她，“你这个后坐力大概会把你摔下来的。”

“真是一个古板的英国人，”她说，“我摔下来就靠你接住我啊。”她双腿勾在梯子上，亚瑟从下方托着她。她仰起头，步枪枪口对着通风口出口。

“抱歉啦，甜心们。”她开了一枪，等了等，又连开了五枪。然后她把枪背到身后，接着往上爬。亚瑟跟在她身后，掏出手枪准备。当他们离出口很近的时候他立刻抬手射击，子弹精准地打中了剩下三个守在通风口的人的眉心。弗朗索瓦丝爬出通风口，看了看倒在地上的人，赞许地点了点头。

“现在可不是欣赏的时候，”亚瑟谨慎地端着枪以防附近还藏着人。他们从屋顶上的绳索滑了下去。亚瑟先着地，然后他接住了弗朗索瓦丝。弗朗索瓦丝在着地的那一瞬间稍微有些没站稳。亚瑟瞥了一眼她的脚。刚下过雨，她光脚踩在湿漉漉的水泥地上，感觉有一些冷。亚瑟发现她的脚腕似乎有些微肿起。

“你的脚腕肿了，”他说，“你扭到了？”

“看这么仔细啊，”弗朗索瓦丝说，“真是贴心呢小甜心。”

亚瑟干脆直接把她打横抱起，往接应的车走去。弗朗索瓦丝大概是感觉到他些微的紧张，调笑道：“第一次和女士身体接触吗先生？”

“不，只是你比我想的要重一些，”亚瑟说。弗朗索瓦丝伸手揉了揉他的短发，“这样对待女士可是非常不礼貌的呢，绅士先生。”

“给别人起奇怪的外号也是不礼貌的呢，女士。”他故意在“女士”这个词加重语气。

任务失败了。在小组紧急撤回时弗朗索瓦丝因为要开会而没有去送行，这让亚瑟松了一口气。他登上了飞机，再次向上帝祈祷这是最后一次见到她。

“我也没想到又是你。”亚瑟又要了一杯啤酒，在心中默默起誓这绝对是最后一杯——毕竟他还在工作。

“姐姐我可是主动申请的哟，”她扭过头来，对亚瑟说，“觉得可能会见到你，就过来了。你不想我吗？”

“没有，”亚瑟说，“如果能不和你共事的话我会每周都去礼拜的。”

弗朗索瓦丝撇了撇嘴。她紫罗兰色的眼睛直视着亚瑟，让亚瑟有点透不过气。

“竟然躲我的视线，你是喜欢我吗？”弗朗索瓦丝调笑说，“亚瑟，你要跟我走吗？”

酒吧里很嘈杂，电子音乐让亚瑟的头有点疼，所以他一下子没反应过来弗朗索瓦丝在说什么。突然之间，酒吧里的灯光全部暗下，音乐在最尖锐的那个音符停止。弗朗索瓦丝把亚瑟拉下椅子，亚瑟在摔在地上的瞬间听到了枪响。

“操，发生什么了？”

“听着，这是最后的机会了，”弗朗索瓦丝在他耳边说，“想跟我走吗？去哪里都行，做什么都行。”

“你想做什么？”亚瑟爬了起来，抓住弗朗索瓦丝的肩膀，问，“你的任务呢？”

“我想走，你不跟我走的话我就自己走了，”弗朗索瓦丝把他拉起来，“如果今天不是你来的话我就直接走了。”

亚瑟抬头看着这个他读不懂的法国女人。她和其他人确实很不一样。在这么近的距离，他能闻到她的棕发有着奇妙的香气。她的耳坠在闪闪发亮。她的鼻尖好看地翘起。她的紫罗兰色眼眸流露出期待。她的嘴唇是那么诱人。他下意识地捧着她的脸吻下去。她闭上眼睛，双手环着他的脖子。

“跟我走吗？”

“好。”


End file.
